Everlasting Guilty
by avelace
Summary: How will you continue your life when all you feel is guilt? Ever wonder if your action is right? or wrong? or just plainly stupid? That's exactly the description of what i felt. I never expect meeting few people can change it all. They let me become one part of their life, and I just have this feeling which I'm not really familiar with. Contain OC ! Pairing still undetermined ;)


Hello reader! First things first, i want to thank you because you have gave a thought to read this fanfic, and i will try my best to make the story keep on going until it is completed.

Then, i want to say sorry if there's a spelling, grammar mistake, or even typo. Then again, i am a newbie in here. Actually this fic is based on FMA Brotherhood, but i don't really make it specific to the same conversation or place (I'm a quite lazy person LOL) sooo, i just use the same plot and main idea in this fic, hope you can tolerate it!

And lastly i own nothing except my OC here, well, glad of it because i don't know what will happen if i became the author HAHA xD

* * *

"_Hard though it may be to accept, remember that guilt is sometimes a friendly internal voice reminding you that you're messing up."_  
_**Marge Kennedy**_

* * *

**PROFILE**

Name: Eleonora

Age: 14

Sex: Female

_Blood. All i can see is blood. The wall.. the floor.. I caught a glimpse at my shivering hand. Blood._

_I am starting to wonder where this blood came from. And i feel something other than floor below me.I avert my gaze to see what is that, which is a wrong move. All I see are piles of corpses staring right to my eyes as I scream, scream, and scream._

I woke with a start. 'It's just a stupid dream. It's just a stupid dream'

'Well, it's actually NOT a dream, it's a stupid memory'

'SHUT UP! IT'S NOT!' At least i don't want to admit that my consciousness is right.

'Geez, i must stop this talking-to-myself habit of mine, or else people will deem me as The Crazy Alchemist'

* * *

I guess i really hate to be here because when i start to think about what is bound to happen after i open this damn door, i start to regret my stupid decision for agreeing to come to _his_ office. Yeah. _His._ That _good-for-nothing_ colonel aka the flame alchemist aka my super womenizer superior.

'If he ever caught me thinking about this,I won't see tomorrow ever again' ...

...

JUST KIDDING! I probably will try to annoy him more HAHAHA. It seem that as i thought something like this(well i can't really describe _this_) my facial expression is kinda gave me away. Why i know this? Well, if you caught yourself thinking about something funny, and realize that actually _that_ someone who is actually the one you're making fun in your brain is standing in front of you and have this expression which sound like just-continue-what-you're-thinking-and-i'll-burn-you-to-crisp.

"Ooops, i think i forgot to knock because i am personally stupefied because of your pretty face, _Colonel_" I said sheepishly.

As i say this, a vein popped out on the colonel's face, "Ha..ha.. your flattery never cease to amuse me ,Frozen." "Why, thankyou, i feel so damn honored" i retort at his pathetic excuse of sarcasm.

Well, why am i here again? OH YEAH totally forgot that one.

"So... what this so-called-important mission that you called me here?" i ask as i remembering the call he gave me this morning. "Is it have a connection to whatever happening out there causing some state alchemists' death?"

I guess i pretty much hit the mark by seeing the look in colonel's face, his face turn serious immediately. _Uh..oh.. i don't like how this goin'_

"Unfortunately yes, do you know the life-sewing alchemist?" judging by my confused look he continue again, "Shortly, he is supposed to be on the court today but the killer, _Scar_ as we named him has killed him alongwith his daughter this morning"

I just felt my stomach turn at the statement. 'Killer kill a villain huh? What a twisted mindset.'

"Soo.. I take it that you want me to capture him alive or beat his ass to a bloody pulp and then kill him ? Just so you know, i will count this as a favor." I said with a toothy grin.

The said colonel just give me his trademark grin, "I give you the permission to kill him on the spot, but there's any way to capture him, do so. Just don't be too rough on him, i'm afraid we can't afford another burial for him."

"Roger that, Cap-

**BAM**

"What the hell is that?" i feel my anger flared for anybody who dared to cut my sentences.

Just as I look back, I am flying in the air. LITTERALY.

"WHAT THE HELL MAJOR ARMSTRONG?! I'M NOT SOMEKIND OF RAGDOLL" i scream as he continue his ranting about something that sounds like 'I really glad to see you' or 'You are thinner' or something else i can't really comprehend at the moment.

_I guess it's save to say the man's name really live up to the reality.._

As he put me down, i just realized that he actually came here with Hughes and Hawkeye.

"Hello Nora, what are you doing here?" same old Riza, always so polite.

"Hello Miss Hawkeye, i just came here for whatever this so-called colonel have to s-

"NORA-CHANNN, DO YOU KNOW MY BABY GIRL HAS THIS NE-

"SHUT UP HUGHES and **I DO NOT CARE**!" i screamed angrily as he dared becoming the second person who interupt my so damn speeches.

"Ahem"

.

.

We, I mean me, Hughes, Hawkeye, and Armstrong immediately turn our heads to the source of 'ahem' sound.

"Well, i guess we can start to discuss what ACTUALLY we are supposed to discuss." He said every word with such intensity that i have no wonder if everybody stop all of their stupid ranting, except for me and Hawkeye of couse.

* * *

**AN**

Well I think that's all for chapter 1, what a bad cutting right? I just get so irritated with all the mosquitoes in my computer room, so i guess i will continue the story with the next chapter.

Your reviews will be appreciated! NO! IT WILL BE VERY VERY VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! 3


End file.
